


Vie d'un Serpent

by Dragonna



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Drama, Other, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours eu ces écailles, on l'avait toujours regardé comme un monstre. Un jour, il décida de fuir l'orphelinat où il vivait pour rejoindre le cirque. Cela s'avéra être une erreur, mais qui le mena tout droit à eux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vie d'un Serpent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tout appartient, comme toujours, à l'auteur de ce génial manga.
> 
> Personnages: Snake et les autres du cirque.
> 
> Genre: Angst

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur le petit village perdu au milieu de la campagne anglaise, et un orphelinat se dressait à proximité. Une ombre, qui tenait un paquet dans ses bras, se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les portes de bois et déposa son fardeau sur les marches de pierres. Il cogna ensuite fortement avec le heurtoir. Le silhouette s'éloigna ensuite, d'un pas tout aussi rapide, sans un regard en arrière, laissant ce qu'il avait déposé ici, à la merci du temps.

Le paquet s'agita, et un petit cri s'échappa des linges qui le composait. C'était un bébé, un bébé abandonné devant les portes de l'orphelinat. Un nouveau cri plaintif fut émit, et la forme s'agita.

Des bruit de pas se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme avec une lanterne regarda autour de lui et fit, d'une voix forte «Qui est là?»

Rien. Il n'y avait personne.

Celui ou celle qui avait frappé était déjà parti.

Il entendit les pleurs du bébé et baissa les yeux, s'empressa de ramasser l'enfant abandonné. Il regarda pour voir s'il voyait quelqu'un mais dut rapidement refermer les portes, scellant le destin du petit être qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Il arriva dans une salle où brûlait un feu et déposa son fardeau sur une table, à côté de sa lanterne et commença à défaire les langes, afin de remplir le registre. Il fallait noter cette arrivée, ce serait comme une date d'anniversaire pour ce petit, qui semblait être plus proche du nouveau-né qu'autre chose. Il défit le dernier lange et poussa soudain une exclamation de surprise, reculant en se signant rapidement.

A certain endroit de son corps, à la place de la peau, le bébé avait des écailles. Comme un serpent. Le peu de cheveux qu'il avait été blanc argenté, ses yeux étaient verts. Le bébé gazouilla et s'agita légèrement. Il agissait comme n'importe quel enfant de son âge.

L'homme se remit de sa surprise et s'approcha, curieux et regarda le petit. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait décemment pas remettre le poupon sur les marches et le laisser dans le froid, à la merci des éléments. Mais cet enfant n'était pas normal. Il semblait croiser avec un serpent.

Il prit le registre et inscrivit rapidement la date du jour et hésita avant d'ajouter le nom du bébé, il le regarda, cogita encore quelques instants pour se décider et finit par écrire un nom.

Il tenta de se convaincre que c'était un bébé, pas un animal, pas un monstre. Il avait du mal à penser à ça et regarda à nouveau l'enfant. Celui-ci le regarda et gazouilla, agitant les mains.

L'homme sourit et décida que c'était un bébé normal, malgré ces écailles. Il doutait qu'il trouverait une famille mais ne pouvait le laisser dehors. Il espéra que les autres gérants de l'orphelinat suivrait son avis. Il espéra aussi que le lait de vache conviendrait à cet enfant car aucune nourrice ne voudrait l'allaiter. C'était couru d'avance. Et puis il connaissait quelqu'un qui travaillait dans les arts du cirque, quand le moment serait venu, il n'aurait qu'à lui parler de l'enfant.

C'était triste à dire mais le cirque était sans doute le seul endroit où ce petit homme-serpent trouverait sa place. Il attirait trop la peur autre part.

* * *

Les années passèrent, et l'enfant grandit. Il était toujours pareil. Avec ses cheveux argenté, ses yeux verts et les écailles sur sa peau. Il était un enfant calme, peu bavard. Mais voulant bien faire, ne voulant pas être rejeté ou abandonné. Il était souvent persécuté par les autres enfants qui le traitaient comme un monstre.

Il n'était pas violent ni brutal, il subissait sans rien dire, fixant ses tourmenteurs de ses grands yeux verts, silencieusement, jusqu'à les mettre mal à l'aise.

«Arrête de me regarder comme ça, espèce de monstre.

\- Fais attention, il va peut-être t'hypnotiser.»

Les rires.

Une ronde autour de lui.

Une chanson qui me moquait de lui.

Il préféra regarder le ciel, attendant que cela se termine. Il savait que les autres enfants ne s'arrêterait pas si facilement. Personne n'était là pour leur dire de stopper et il n'avait pas envie de fuir. Il en avait assez des poursuite à travers le terrain de l'orphelinat. La dernière fois, il s'était perdu dans les bois et il avait été puni quand on l'avait ramené à la nuit tombée, trempé et grelottant.

A 7 ans, il savait faire la différence entre la peur des gens à son égard, le dégoût ou le mépris qu'avaient ceux qui le traitaient comme un animal, la pitié des autres. Il savait que les autres enfants avaient peur de lui et que c'était pour ça qu'ils agissaient comme ça. Ils se savaient les plus fort et en profitaient pour le persécuter, sachant qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de se défendre.

«Hé tu vas encore aller parler aux serpents?

\- Attention il pourrait les commander et les faire nous attaquer!

\- Sois pas ridicule, c'est impossible! »

Un enfant ramassa une pierre et la lança, le frappant au front. Il grimaça et passa sa main sur sa plaie, sans se plaindre, retenant ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant eux, ça ne servait à rien, ça empirerait la situation et ça il ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Ils pourraient se mettre en tête de le frapper, de la martyriser encore plus.

Il entendit soudain qu'on criait son nom.

Cet appel résonna comme un soulagement pour l'enfant. Il s'esquiva et échappa enfin à ses tourmenteurs, sachant que tout pourrait reprendre plus tard, et que cette fois ils pourraient le frapper en prenant n'importe quoi comme excuse , mais il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant, préférant se concentrer sur les événements qui allait se produire maintenant.

Pourquoi l'avait-on appelé?

Parfois des enfants se faisaient appeler, et on ne le revoyaient plus. Ils se faisaient adopter par des adultes. Snake savait qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que ça lui arrive.

Il savait qu'il était différent, qu'il suscitait la peur avec les écailles qui parsemait sa peau ici et là. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion, déjà très réaliste pour son âge.

Pourtant lui aimait ces écailles, ça faisait partit de lui et puis le vieil homme de l'orphelinat ne semblait pas effrayé non plus. Il lui donnait parfois des gâteaux encore tout chauds ou du lait alors que ce n'était pas le moment. Snake n'osait pas lui dire qu'il comprenait les couleuvres qui passaient près de la clôture. Qu'elles lui obéissaient et lui répondaient quand il leurs parlait. Il savait instinctivement qu'il ne devait pas le dire, qu'il devait garder ça pour lui. Pourtant il ne voyait rien d'anormal là-dedans. L'enfant qu'il était s'émerveillait des histoires que lui racontaient les serpents et ne s'étonnait de rien.

Il avait des écailles de serpents?

En quoi était-ce étonnant qu'il puisse parler leur langage?

Mais ça il ne voulait pas le dire, craignant qu'on le rejette encore plus à cause de ça. Il avait peur des réactions qu'auraient les gens. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le déteste.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, suivit par la directrice de l'orphelinat, il vit un homme. Il était de grande taille, des cheveux gris et des lunettes. Il souriait d'une étrange façon en le regardant.

«Donc voilà le petit phénomène dont on m'a parlé.» dit-il, en le regardant avec attention.

L'enfant le détesta presque immédiatement. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le regarde comme ça, même si c'était la première fois. Ce n'était pas de la peur, non. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait définir, quelque chose qu'il détesta d'instinct.

«Quel âge a-t-il?

\- 7 ans. Il est ici depuis qu'il est un bébé.» La directrice fixa son interlocuteur avec curiosité «Je dois dire que c'est la première fois qu'on demande à le voir.»

L'orphelinat cachait l'existence de cet être étrange, et peu de gens était au courant de sa présence en ces lieux. Le petit ne le savait pas, se sachant juste différent sans savoir à quel point.

«Un ancien employé de cet orphelinat m'a parlé de lui.» L'homme sourit avec passion, sans cesser de regarder l'enfant qui commençait à avoir peur sous ce regard.

«Mais qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse tant?»

Elle ne semblait pas concevoir qu'on puisse vouloir adopter un tel enfant. Elle l'aimait bien mais le voyait aussi comme un poids dont elle ne pouvait se débarrasser. Personne ne voudrait d'un être pareil, elle le savait bien.

Le petit sentit battre son cœur plus vite, il sentait que quelque chose d'important aller se passer ici. Cet homme lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait pas partir avec lui. Il envoya un regard implorant à la directrice mais elle ne sembla pas le voir.

«J'étudie les serpents et leur poison. Alors un enfant à moitié serpent m'intéresse fortement. Je lui donnerait une bonne éducation et il travaillera pour moi.»

Le petit serra les dents, il n'était pas un serpent, il n'était pas un animal, il était humain. C'est ce que lui disait toujours le vieux concierge qui prenait soin de lui. Il ne voulait pas partir avec quelqu'un qui le traiterait comme un animal. Et il ne mordait pas les gens. Il n'avait pas de venin. De petites larmes de frustration pointèrent au coin de ses yeux. Il n'était pas un animal.

«C'est-à-dire...

\- Que voulez-vous qu'il devienne sinon? Qu'allez-vous faire de lui? Le faire adopter par un cirque?»

Le petit cligna des yeux. Un cirque. Le vieil homme lui en avait parlé parfois. C'était un lieu magique où des gens faisaient des numéros, un lieu où l'on s'amusait. Pourquoi alors cet homme en parlait-il avec tant de dédain? Le rêve de l'enfant était d'entrer dans un cirque. Là personne ne se moquerait de lui ou ne le traiterait mal.

_Il ne voulait pas partir avec cet homme._

«Vous le voulez comme apprenti si j'ai bien compris?

Tout à fait.»

_Non. Il ne voulait pas partir avec lui._

«Très bien, je vais réfléchir à votre proposition. Revenez dans un mois. Votre demande n'est pas habituelle, vous le comprenez bien.

\- Je comprend tout à fait.» il se leva et remit son haut-de forme. «Et bien je vous salue madame.» Il fit un révérence et sortit, sans ajouter un mot de plus.

L'enfant sentit le soulagement l'envahir. L'homme était partit. Mais il allait revenir et l'emmènerait avec lui. Et il ne lui avait même pas demandé son nom. Il releva les yeux vers la directrice et fit, d'une voix tremblante «Je ne veux pas partir avec lui.

\- Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

\- Il me fait peur.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Réalises-tu la chance que tu as? C'est la première fois que quelqu'un s'intéresse à toi. Ne me dis pas que tu veux rester ici encore longtemps quand même?»

Le garçon eut les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi disait-elle ça. Avait-elle hâte qu'il parte? Le détestait-elle donc. Il avait tout fait pour être un bon garçon pourtant. Il était obéissant et travaillait bien. Il ne se battait jamais malgré tout ce qu'on lui faisait.

«Retourne avec les autres maintenant.»

Il hocha la tête, et sortit, retournant tête basse avec les autres enfants. Il eut soudain envie d'aller voir le vieux concierge et changea de direction. Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Qu'il lui dise que quelqu'un d'effrayant voulait l'emmener loin d'ici. Et que lui ne voulait pas partir.

Il entendit des voix derrière la porte et s'arrêta, n'osant pas entrer.

«Il paraît que quelqu'un est intéressé par le gamin.» Déclara une femme, qui avait visiblement écouté aux portes et qui voulait partager ce qu'elle avait apprit.

«Qui?» Demanda le vieux concierge, curieux de savoir qui était intéressé par son protégé. Personne en 7 ans n'avait manifesté le désir de voit le petit. Il n'avait aucune chance d'être adopté. Il le voyait déjà rentrer dans un cirque, seul voie possible à ses yeux pour qu'il puisse vivre dans attirer la peur. Parce que l'enfant ne pourrait vivre comme tout le monde, seul.

«Un homme de la ville. Je ne sais pas son nom. J'ai juste entendu qu'il étudiait les serpents.

\- Il ne considère pas notre petit comme un sujet d'expérience j'espère.» grogna l'homme, soudain méfiant. Il ne croyait pas en ces gens. Et il était difficile pour l'orphelinat de vérifier si les enfants étaient bien traité une fois adoptés ou apprentis.

\- Non, il le veut comme assistant.

\- C'est ce qu'il dit. Il sera impossible pour nous de vérifier s'il tient ses promesses.

\- Mais quel est ton problème? C'est l'occasion de se débarrasser de ce monstre, personne d'autre ne voudrait de lui.»

Le petit n'écouta pas plus longtemps et s'enfuit, les larmes aux yeux, il alla dans un coin de la cour de l'orphelinat et se recroquevilla, se mettant à pleurer.

_Ce n'était pas juste._

_Personne ne voulait le garder._

_Personne ne voulait de lui._

_Pour eux, il était un monstre._

_Un sanglot lui échappa, tandis qu'il se sentait désespéré._

Personne ne voudrait le garder. La directrice allait le donner au terrifiant homme qui l'emmènerait. Il ne voulait pas. Dans son esprit d'enfant, une solution lui vint alors . Fuir. Il allait faire comme dans les histoires qu'on leurs racontait et il allait s'enfuir de l'orphelinat. Il irait rejoindre le cirque, il y en avait justement un dans la ville voisine. Et là bas personne ne le traiterait comme un monstre ou un animal. Personne.

Il se releva et s'essuya les yeux, décidé. Il ne voulait pas rester ici. Il ne savait pas combien de temps durait un mois mais il ne fallait pas qu'il attende trop longtemps. Sinon il serait emmené et il ne pourrait sans doute pas fuir.

Il allait fuir, tout de suite, quand personne ne faisait attention à lui.

* * *

C'était une mauvaise idée.

Mais ça il était trop jeune pour s'en rendre compte. Il avait fuit dans la campagne et avait réussi à trouver la ville. Il avait fini par trouver le cirque, et les gens qui lui avaient indiqué semblaient croire qu'il était juste perdu et qu'il était un artiste. Personne ne se doutait qu'il était partit de l'orphelinat.

Il arriva au cirque à la nuit et était épuisé. Il avait beaucoup marché et en plus il faisait froid.

Mais il y était.

Pas à un seul instant, il pensa à l'orphelinat. Il ne voulait pas y retourner, personne ne l'aimait là bas, ils pensaient qu'il était un monstre.

Mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'aurait pas du venir ici. Ce n'était pas un cirque comme les autres mais ça il ne le savait pas. C'était aussi une foire aux monstres. La pire chose qui voulait advenir. Mais il n'en était pas conscient. Il voyait des tas de gens différents et pensait avoir trouver quelque chose de merveilleux.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi?»

Il se retourna vers un homme habillé de vêtements colorés. Un clown. Il en avait entendu parlé par le vieux concierge. C'était des gens dont le métier était de faire rire. Il était forcement gentil dans ce cas. L'enfant se redressa et dit «Je veux rejoindre le cirque.

\- Tu es trop jeune, retourne chez tes parents...» répondit l'autre, brandissant sa lanterne. Il se figea quand il vit les écailles du petit.

«Je n'ai pas de parents.» fit le petit à voix basse «Je veux rejoindre le cirque, je sais parler aux serpents.» Il pensait que c'était une bonne idée de dire ça. Ça et ses écailles devraient suffire. Il pensait que il allait entrer facilement.

«Vraiment?

\- Je me suis enfui de l'orphelinat. Ils voulaient me donner à un méchant monsieur.»

Il ne vit pas le sourire calculateur de l'autre qui se pencha vers lui. «Suis-moi je vais te présenter au directeur du cirque.»

_C'était une erreur de venir ici._

_Mais ça il était trop jeune pour s'en rendre compte._

_Il ne savait rien de la vie._

_Et ne se méfia pas._

* * *

Une cage.

L'homme l'avait d'abord mit dans une roulotte pendant un petit moment. Il était resté sagement ici, demandant sans cesse quand est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire un numéro, comme le clown mais on ne lui répondait jamais. Il avait à manger mais cela ne lui paraissait pas aussi bon que la nourriture de l'orphelinat.

Et puis un jour la roulotte s'était arrêté. Et l'homme lui avait donné un habit. «Pour se produire devant les spectateurs.

\- Mais il n'y a qu'un pantalon.

\- C'est pour que les gens voient tes écailles.»

L'enfant avait obéit et avait mit l'habit. Et puis le directeur l'avait prit par le bras pour l'entraîner jusqu'à une cage au sol tapissé de foin et au dessus de laquelle il y avait marqué ''Snakeman''. Le petit ne comprit pas. Et pas plus quand il fut enfermé dans la cage, il ne comprit pas plus.

«Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

\- C'est ta maison maintenant. Arranges-toi pour que les spectateurs en aient pour leur argent.»

Il ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi l'enfermait-on dans une cage? Que devait-il faire? Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour qu'on l'enferme là dedans?

Il commença à réaliser son erreur...mais c'était trop tard.

* * *

La vie était monotone.

Des gens venaient et le regardaient.

Il entendait les commentaires sur sa peau et ses écailles. Il le fixait de ses grands yeux verts. Et ils avaient peur.

C'était toujours pareil.

Les enfants criaient, les femmes discutaient à voix basses, les hommes aussi.

On le regardait comme s'il était un animal.

Le directeur le frappa pour la première fois quand il se blottit dans un coin de sa cage, recroquevillé sur lui-même, se cachant plus ou moins à la vue des gens.

«Ils viennent pour voir tes écailles, alors ne les déçois pas.»

Il n'osa plus recommencer, même s'il avait froid.

Il ne parlait pas, on le croyait muet parmi les spectateurs.

Le contraire n'aurait rien changé.

* * *

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé dans cette cage. Mais ça faisait longtemps. Il commençait à oublier des choses. Parfois il chantonnait des chansons qu'il avait appris mais il n'arrivait pas à les finir. Il se taisait cependant quand venait les gens, et attendait qu'ils partent. Il les oubliait bien vite. Ils ne valait pas la peine qu'il les mémorise.

Le directeur s'aperçut un jour qu'il parlait aux serpents. Il vit là une occasion de changer les choses. Il mit des reptiles obtenus on ne savait où dans la cage de l'enfant. Les spectateurs poussaient des cris de surprise en voyant ce garçon à moitié serpents au milieux d'eux, comme s'il était l'un des leurs. Il n'était pas loin de penser ça. Au moins il pouvait parler à quelqu'un. Eux ne le traitait pas comme un phénomène ou un monstre. Il leurs donna des noms qu'ils acceptèrent.

_«Pourquoi tu ne mords pas ce type?_ » demanda l'un deux, désignant le directeur de la tête.

Bonne question.

Il essaya, pensant être aussi efficace que ses amis. Le résultat fut un cri de douleur. Il se prit une correction monumentale, les coups de fouet plurent et il mit plusieurs jours à s'en remettre. Il ne recommença pas.

Il n'avait pas de venin de toute façon.

* * *

Les années passèrent. Il était forcé d'imaginer des choses à faire pour plaire au public. Sinon il était puni. Ils parlaient avec ses serpents devant eux, faisait s'enrouler ses amis autour de lui. S'il agissait bien, si les gains étaient importants, le directeur lui offrait un nouveau serpent.

Il avait oublié le bon temps à l'orphelinat, c'était déjà si loin. Et il commençait aussi à oublier son nom. Il parlait parfois à voix haute pour ne pas oublier comment parler.

Toujours des visages qui le regardaient.

Toujours des commentaires sur sa peau, ses écailles, ses cheveux, ses cheveux.

Des mouvements de recul quand il sifflait ou parlait avec ses serpents.

Peut-être était-ce eux qui leurs faisaient peur? Il ne savait pas et cela lui était égal.

Parfois des bâtons, glissés entre les barreaux, qui lui piquaient la peau. Parfois il les arrachait des mains des responsables, les faisant crier.

Il sifflait des choses en les regardant fixement, et il se réjouissait de les voit reculer. Il ne pouvait rien leurs faire. S'il ne faisait rien, il était puni alors il s'amusait un peu, c'était sa seule distraction.

* * *

Il devait avoir 14 ans.

C'était ce que lui avait dit le directeur du cirque. Il comptait à partir du jour où le petit était arrivé et lui annoncer chaque année son âge.

Cela lui était égal.

La vie serait toujours pareil.

Il aurait aimé sortir de cette cage mais savait qu'il ne pourrait survivre seul à l'extérieur. Il était trop différent. Et tout le monde le penserait dangereux alors qu'il n'aurait pas fait le moindre mal à quiconque.

Il n'espérait même plus retrouver la liberté, il savait que c'était vain. Il avait essayé de s'échapper plus tôt mais ça n'avait servit à rien. Il avait été rattrapé et puni fortement. Il n'essayait même plus. Il avait perdu espoir depuis longtemps. Et de toute façon, il était surveillé bien plus. Il était une des attraction principale du cirque. Le directeur lui avait interdit de parler comme un humain face au public, il ne devait que siffler afin de les impressionner.

Parfois il désobéissait et murmurait des phrases menaçantes pour effrayer les gens. Mais généralement, il ne disait rien, jouant avec ses serpents sans s'occuper des personnes tournant autour de sa cage.

« _Tu devrais venir autour de mon bras Emily, il fait froid._ » siffla-t-il d'un ton inquiet, tendant la main vers le reptile enroulé sur lui-même à quelques pas.

Il n'aimait pas voir ses amis frigorifié et les invitait à s'enrouler autour de lui pour avoir le la chaleur. En hivers le directeur fermait sa cage d'un rideau la nuit afin de le protéger du vent mais aussi empêcher les serpents de partir.

Il avait toujours froid.

Il tombait souvent malade et était alors transférer dans la roulotte, enfermé à double tour jusqu'à sa guérison. Mais ses serpents restaient dans la cage, livrés au froid.

Une fois, il en trouva un mort.

Il pleura beaucoup, lançant des regards noirs à son public, refusant de faire quoique ce soit.

Ses amis ne supportaient pas le climat.

Lui non plus.

Il n'était pas assez habillé.

Ses yeux se faisaient souvent tristes, il ne savait plus sourire. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait déjà sourit avant, il en oubliait presque son passé à l'orphelinat. Et son nom. Il ne s'en souvenait plus. A quoi bon? Personne ne voulait le savoir. Ici, on l'appelait «Toi» et c'était tout.

Un jour, il demanda à ses serpents «Vous vous souvenez de mon nom?

Tu ne nous l'a jamais dit.» siffla Oscar, se dressant un peu plus, fixant son ami de ses petits yeux.

« _Je ne m'en souviens pas._

_\- Il te faut un nom pourtant_ » siffla Wilde « _Tu nous en donné un. Alors c'est nous qui allons t'en trouver un._

_\- Bonne idée_.» renchérit Emily.

Keats mit son grain de sel à l'affaire « _Pourquoi pas Snake?_

_\- Ho oui, ça lui va bien._ » fit Brontë.

L'adolescent hocha la tête. Oui, désormais il serait Snake. Il n'était plus le même qu'avant, son ancien nom ne lui allait plus. Il ne prit pas garde au gens qui ne regardaient, impressionnés, depuis le début de sa discussion. Il n'en avait cure, il avait un nom. Et un nom donnés par ses amis, il n'en était que plus précieux.

* * *

Des gens étaient venus.

Un jeune homme avec une main étrange qui avait regardé longuement. Snake lui avait rendu son regard, indifférent. Il avait juste frissonné dans le froid, et avait baissé les yeux. L'autre était partit. Et le jeune garçon fut stupéfait de le voir revenir le lendemain, accompagné d'une petite troupe. L'une d'elle, armée d'un fouet, maîtrisa le directeur du cirque tandis qu'un autre le menaçait d'un couteau. Le jeune homme à la main étrange sortit un petit poignard et crocheta la serrure, ouvrant ensuite la porte.

Snake se recula dans sa cage. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire. Il les regardait avec surprise et incompréhension. Pourquoi avaient-ils ouverts la porte?

Une fille aux cheveux châtain, qui lui cachaient un côté du visage, lui tendit la main, ignorante des serpents qui sifflaient sur le sol. «Allez viens, on est venu te sortir de là.»

Le sortir de là? Il cligna des yeux, et regarda la gamine, sans comprendre.

«Tu es libre, cet homme ne te traitera plus comme un animal.»

Il fit un mouvement, s'approchant lentement de la porte, comme une créature craintive. Le jeune homme sembla s'en rendre compte et continua «Je m'appelle Jocker, j'ai vu la façon dont tu était traité et j'ai décidé de te sortir de là. Tu mérite mieux qu'une telle vie.

\- Et moi c'est Doll.» renchérit la petite. «Et toi?»

Il hésita, et désigna un serpent sur le sol, préférant ne pas parler. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à ce qu'il entendait et voyait. Qui se soucierait assez de lui pour l'aider?

«Snake?»

Il hocha la tête.

«Et bien, tu es libre.» répéta la dénommée Doll, souriante, sans cesser de lui tendre la main. «Allez viens avec nous.

Nous avons beaucoup de place, des lits bien chauds et de la bonne nourriture.» fit le plus grand, agitant sa main étrange. «Que dirais-tu de partager cela avec nous?» Il tendit la main à son tour, et sembla attendre, comme devant un petit animal effrayé.

Snake n'hésita qu'un court instant, et prit la main qu'on lui tendait. Il prenait peut-être un risque mais tout était préférable à la vie qu'il avait ici.

«Tu seras notre ami.

\- Tu verras, nous sommes une grande famille.»

Il lui faudrait sans doute du temps pour apprendre à faire confiance à ces personnages mais son instinct lui disait qu'il pouvait y aller, ils ne semblaient pas méchants et leurs promesses avaient quelque chose de merveilleux.

Snake était prêt à suivre une nouvelle voie, une nouvelle vie.


End file.
